


Enforced Vacation

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [312]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is forced to take a vacation. He decides to take his boat out on the water. What intrigue awaits him when he sets anchor?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [312]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563896
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	Enforced Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> This is a very belated bday story to Vt_girl1701, who is an awesome friend and somehow loves almost every story I write. 
> 
> Also Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! 
> 
> Have some fluff to counteract my angsty stories posted today. :D

Endless possibilities stretched out in front of Gibbs, much like the bright blue ocean sky that surrounded him. He could go literally anywhere that he wanted, right now. The Director had forced him to take some of his vacation.

Apparently the paper pushers had been getting upset at the hours that Gibbs was working without any breaks. He’d tried to argue with the Director that he was fine to no avail. So now he had a whole two weeks ahead of him and nothing that he had to do with that time.

No wife. No work. Nothing.

It sucked. He’d already grown tired of his normal off duty techniques. Heck, he’d even cleaned his house from top to bottom so that it was sparkling. 

He’d immediately regretted that decision and hightailed it out to the docks to take his boat out for a spin and give the house some time to collect dust and return to something closer to normal. It currently felt like a stranger lived there, which he hadn’t expected given he had a tendency towards being a neat freak, but apparently there was such a thing as too neat for him.

The summer sun beat down on his skin turning it a bright red that he knew he would regret for a day or two before it turned into a light tan. Glistening in the sun, Gibbs found himself staring at a wide smile before it vanished beneath the waves of the ocean. Intrigued, Gibbs rushed to the side of his boat to see if he could catch a glimpse of that smile again.

He didn’t understand how anyone could be so carefree. Though, he would love to absorb some of that happiness. He’d lost his first wife and their child a few years ago while he was still in the Marines and just a few months ago his first ex-wife after Shannon had finished dragging him to the cleaners. 

Gibbs blinked as the man with the big grin’s head popped out of the water. His eyes were a startling emerald green, brighter than any emerald Gibbs had ever seen, but still dull in comparison to the man’s white teeth. Seriously, Gibbs wouldn’t be surprised to find out the guy was a mouth model.

”You lost?” Gibbs called out loudly, so that he could be heard over the waves.

The dark haired man shook his head, sending water droplets scattering around his beautiful face like a glittering cloud. ”No. Just out for a swim. You’re welcome to join me.” 

“I don’t swim with strangers.”

The green eyes twinkled in humor. “The name is Tony. Now, we’re not strangers anymore.”

Gibbs couldn’t help himself. He chuckled at that come back. “Gibbs,” he grunted.

“Gibbs? That’s a strange name. Where are you from? You can’t be from around here.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Originally from a small town called Stillwater in Pennsylvania, but I’ve made DC my home for the last three or so years.”

“Three years? How come I’ve never seen you around here before? I go swimming almost every day during the summer.”

“This is actually my first time taking my boat out since I moved to DC.”

"Well, that's a shame. You should take her out more often. A beautiful lady like that deserves to be shown off regularly."

"I'll think about it, especially if it means I'll see more of you."

"I'm sure that could be arranged, but first you should join me."

"I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"That's ok. Neither did I." The green eyed man winked.

Gibbs couldn't help the heat that rushed to his cock at the thought of the handsome young man being naked in the water. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to bring his cock to life as he had no choice, but to accept the challenge issued from the raised eyebrow by Tony. He quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped into the water next to the gorgeous man.

They played around, splashing each other with water. Tony even led him on a merry chase before they were both too tired to continue swimming. Gibbs invited Tony back to his boat to warm up.

Tony grinned and happily accepted. "I love naked sunbathing."

Gibbs felt his cock twitch and wondered if this man would be the death of him. He wasn't quite sure if Tony was truly flirting with him and angling for something more or if the guy was just a natural flirt and it didn't mean anything. He could see either being true.

Either way, he couldn't afford to be too obvious with his interest and sternly thought of the grossest images he could to make sure that his cock wouldn't misbehave once he climbed on board. Gibbs grabbed towels for them both, setting one next to Tony before settling into a deck chair and trying to pretend like he did naked sunbathing all the time.

Gibbs didn't really sunbathe, but he couldn't resist the chance to get to know Tony better and possibly even catch a better look at his body. From what he'd seen so far, Tony had nothing to be ashamed of. Fortunately, Tony was a good conversationalist as Gibbs' idea of small talk tended towards the occasional grunt.

Gibbs found himself surprised when he realized the sun was starting to set. They must have been talking for hours. He'd never been that comfortable with someone before.

"Look. It's getting late. You should spend the night. It's not safe for you to swim back to shore at this hour," Gibbs pointed out.

“I was waiting for you to ask.” Tony grinned. 

If Gibbs were about thirty years younger he would have blushed as he hadn’t actually intended it as an invitation to his bed, but he wasn’t going to object in the slightest. Even if it ended up only being a one night stand, he wouldn’t regret it. He really hoped it would be more than just tonight, however.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 3 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 3 more stories before I stop posting again. Hopefully I'll get more written between now and then. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
